warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Revenant/Main
Release Date: August 24th, 2018 Ravaged by Sentient energy, wreathed with eldritch Eidolon essence, the blighted sovereign Revenant subjugates foes through his affliction. Bestow his sacrificial legion haunted dreams, reap unseen, and spill their lifeblood upon the desolate scorched earth. Revenant was resurrected in . Acquisition Revenant's main blueprint is awarded upon completion of the Mask of the Revenant quest, which is unlocked after reaching the rank of "Observer" with The Quills. Revenant's component blueprints are acquired from Bounties. Building at least two different components is required to advance through quest. Additional main blueprints can be bought from Cephalon Simaris for . |-|Rotation A = |-|Rotation B = |-|Rotation C = Lore Following Gara's sacrifice over the Eidolon, at the very site of her decisive battle which the Ostrons now call Gara Toht Lake, a Warframe known solely as the Warden would arrive to drive away the Sentient as it emerged night after night. This trial would continue until one fateful evening, where the Warden foolishly tried to make contact with the Sentient and was overwhelmed. Discovering that the Sentient was using him as a means to reform itself, the Warden cast himself into the lake to seal it. The time spent as an "anchor" to the Sentient would infuse the Warden with its eldritch energies, becoming "the Lost One". In the present day, Nakak receives a strange mask, the Mask of the Lost One, from Onkko. She sells it to the Tenno, instructing them to wear it in the Plains of Eidolon at nighttime. There, they see a large spectral silhouette of an Eidolon; meanwhile, Nakak receives a vision from the Unum, explaining the story of the Warden. After completing the story, the Warden, now transformed into the Revenant that serves as a "mask" for the Eidolon, emerges but is driven back, leaving behind its own blueprint. Having rebuilt the Lost One, Nakak claims the Warframe that had been infused with the powers of the Eidolon will be needed to combat a new threat imposed by the Sentient. Notes *If Revenant wields his signature weapons: ** : Magazine size is increased by 4''' rounds, for a total of '''15 rounds. ** : Projectile charge cap is increased to 9'''. *Revenant has the second highest base shields out of all Warframes in the game, behind : 225 at rank 0 and 675 at rank 30. **When taking overshields into consideration, Revenant is the Warframe with third highest total shield value, behind Hildryn and . *Revenant is protected against some Sentients' attack and harmful effect. See Revenant's passive ability, Sentient Retaliation: **Revenant is immune to the proc from contacting water during the night in the Plains of Eidolon. **Revenant's second ability, , has unique behaviors against Eidolon Teralyst's attacks (including its bigger counterparts, Eidolon Gantulyst and Eidolon Hydrolyst). Trivia *Revenant was revealed in Devstream 112. *Revenant's codename during development was '''Vlad, likely named after Vlad the Impaler who, in 1897, Irish writer Bram Stoker based the famous vampire "Count Dracula" off of. As described by Stoker, Count Dracula was an undead warlock that fed on human blood. *A ''revenant'' is an undead being that retains some purpose after its reanimation, usually to seek out and get revenge upon those who wronged it in life. *To enthrall somebody means to make one subservient. *The name may be based on Franz Mesmer, a German doctor who came up with the theory of Animal Magnetism. *To reave means to deprive (a person) of something through theft or violence. * may be based on Danse Macabre, French for "Dance of Death", a late-medieval allegory of the universality of death. *When Revenant's fourth ability, Danse Macabre, is discussed in his Warframe Profile, the Lotus says "Bewitch your enemies in the moonlight, Tenno." This is a lyric from the song Dance Macabre by the Swedish heavy rock band Ghost. *Revenant’s fourth ability was originally a mass crowd control area of effect that put enemies to sleep. *Revenant, alongside his signature shotgun, , are the first Warframe and weapon to require Sentient Cores to craft. *After Tennocon 2018, Revenant's abilities underwent changes to include more lasers and lights to emphasize the Eidolon theme. *Revenant is the 36th Warframe to be released (excluding Primed and Umbra variants). *Revenant is the second Warframe whose component blueprints are acquired from Bounties, first being . *Revenant was originally tasked as a warden by the Unum to prevent the fallen Eidolon from coming back, implying that he was active after the Sentient War on Earth, at the very least. Whether he had directly participated in the War or not is unknown. **Revenant is the sixth known frame to be active before and/or during the fall of the Orokin Empire, after , , , , and . *Revenant is called "The Lost One" by Nakak and, by suggestion, the Unum, due to the fact that he was lost to the abyss, where Eidolon was banished to. *Unlike most of the Warframes, Revenant's signature melee weapon is not released simultaneously with him. Digital Extremes decides to withhold and will release it later alongside Melee 3.0. **His signature Two-Handed Nikana, , was released with . Bugs *While is active, if the operator exits then enters Revenant, the number of remaining charges will not be displayed. However, the charges will work normally and the number will reappear after being attacked. *While is active, if the player is airborne and would usually automatically mantle a ledge, the player will not mantle that ledge and will maintain free movement, but will no longer be able to use abilities or grab pickups. Moreover, once the player runs out of energy, they will be teleported to the ledge that would have usually been mantled. Category:Tabview Category:Revenant